It is known to manufacture catheters with soft tips. However, in cases where there is a need to trim a catheter to fit an individual patient's anatomy, such as a PICC (peripherally inserted central catheter), this leaves a relatively hard and untrimmed tip which is traumatic for the patient during insertion of the catheter. PICC catheters are used for the intravenous administration of nutrient fluids, chemotherapeutic agents and other drugs for therapy.
Aspects of the present invention seek to reduce or overcome the above problem.